John Jonah Jameson (Earth-96283)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife; John Jameson (son) | Universe = Earth-96283 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Graying hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Publisher of the Daily Bugle | Education = | Origin = Human; the publisher of the Daily Bugle where Peter Parker works | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = David Koepp | First = | Last = | HistoryText = This version of J.J.Jameson is a blustering, bombastic man who retains his dislike for Spider-Man, and takes delight in anything that might discredit or defame him. He describes him as a menace and a vigilante, and points out that "He wears a mask. What's he got to hide?" indeed, the only reason he develops an interest in publishing news on the hero is because it sells papers, and upon hearing that no-one has been able to get a clear shot of him, he declares that "If he doesn't want to be famous, I'll make him infamous!". He also retains much of his cynical, avuncular attitude and brasque manner with his staff. When Peter Parker accuses him of slandering Spider-Man, Jameson says, "I resent that! Slander is spoken. In print, it's libel". He holds the dubious honor of providing nicknames for the villains: the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. In each film his office is rearranged and relocated, only the first movie offers an explicit reason for this, as it was partially destroyed by the Green Goblin. However, he is basically a good, loyal man, under the right circumstances, he would die to protect others (as demonstrated by his refusal to reveal to the Green Goblin the identity of the photographer who took pictures of Spider-Man). Jameson also, at some point, knows that Spider-Man is a hero, but is too proud to admit it. He even went as far as to admit it when crime and danger skyrocketed and his son's fiancee was kidnapped after Spider-Man disappeared for a short period of time, true to form, however, he recanted almost immediately and became infuriated with the web-slinger once again when Spider-Man stole back his costume from the Bugle to confront the rampaging Doctor Octopus. Mrs. Jameson is alive and well in this universe, references to her are usually relayed as a foil to Jameson's miserly ways, when informed by his secretary that his wife had lost his checkbook, he replies "Thanks for the good news". At the wedding of his son John Jameson and Mary Jane Watson, once it becomes clear that the bride had left the groom at the altar, the first thing Jameson does is tell his wife to call the wedding caterer and "tell her not to open the caviar". Jameson sets Eddie Brock Jr. and Peter Parker up as rivals to achieve a staff job, instructing them to obtain unflattering pictures of Spider-Man. He is shown to supposedly have many medical conditions, being warned by Miss Brant whenever he is too tense or when he needs to take his pills. Also, it's revealed that he has a high blood pressure, and Miss Brant must always remind him to watch his temper. Later, Jameson fires Brock when he creates and sells to him false pictures of Spider-Man robbing a bank, despite his dislike of the hero, as Brock has destroyed his newspaper's reputation forcing them to print a retraction — something they haven't done in 20 years. He is surprised by Parker's new confident and aggressive demeanor, provoked by the black suit. At the climactic battle between Spider-Man, Sandman and Venom, Jameson, unable to locate Parker, bargains with a little girl in the crowd to obtain her camera and shoot the battle himself. She refuses to sell for less than a hundred dollars. After Jameson reluctantly pays, he discovers that there is no film in the camera. The girl smiles and says, "The film's extra", infuriating the stingy Jameson. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * J. K. Simmons portrays J. Jonah Jameson in each of the three films of the ''Spider-Man'' trilogy. Simmons' portrayal of the character has been met with wide praise from critics and fans alike, including Stan Lee, who had once hoped to play Jameson on-screen himself. Simmons has carried over his portrayal of Jameson to guest appearance on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and as a recurring character on the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Animated Series. Simmons has also expressed interest in reprising this role in the [[Earth-120703|rebooted Amazing Spider-Man franchise]]. He eventually does return as J. Jonah Jameson in a mid-credit scene cameo in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Spider-Man: Far From Home and will reprise the role in future sequels. | Trivia = }} ru:Джон Джона Джеймсон (96283) Category:Jameson Family Category:2002 Character Debuts